


Want

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Dino Crisis (1999)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mehh, bc skul, i tried to keep the accents, idek if its like legit bc its sexual tension but gail does a thing of, idk - Freeform, idk idk, if i had more time 2 develop the story, much tension woohoo, ooc slightlyyyyy, this could have been better, wuh what's this, wuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: Set on the time where they lock Kirk up with Gail in B3.





	

“What is it with you, hm?”

It had been his seventh attempt at conversation, and Gail still did _not_ budge.

Sure, the man had his smarts- while Regina could soak up all the information she’d get from the times he’d talk about his _experiments_ , Gail admittedly wouldn’t even understand half of what he was saying. He was a cocky little brat, that was for sure- but, really: he was also too smart.

Not to mention a little _too_ charming.

“Are you going to keep staring into space like that, like the jarhead that you are?” Kirk asks him again, eyes bored and dull.

“Shut up.”

“Ah. The language of buffoons.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

They stare for a while, assessing each other. Gail has to abruptly turn his head away when Kirk steals a long, suggestive glance at the hands holding his machine gun.

“Shy, would you say?”

“Stop talking.”

“Oh, there it is. A better variant of his _ever-beloved_ phrase,” Kirk teases him. Gail can only stare coldly at him. “And what is it with your unpleasant attitude? The other members of your group have more personality than you, a brick wall.”

“If you’re thinking sweet-talking me into this would get you a better chance at escaping… I’d probably just forget it if I were you.”

“Who said anything about _sweet_ talking?” Kirk flashes a smile. “Could I not just be… talking?”

Gail shuts up.

 

-

 

“…And perhaps if you were less of a baboon, you would have accompanied the dear girl,” Kirk laments, brushing his blond hair into place. “Letting her do everything… It’s no wonder she’s so much smarter than you.”

Gail ignores the live jab. “Someone has to watch over scum like you.”

“Scum or _the real score?_ ”

“Stop looking at yourself that highly-”

“Well, perhaps if you were as intrepid as me then you wouldn’t be such an idiot-”

“Maybe if I were as _intrepid_ as you, I wouldn’t have so much godlike visions of myself-”

“And is there something wrong with having godlike visions about myself?”

“Have you even _seen_ yourself?”

“Have _you_ even seen _the rest of you_?” Kirk replies indignantly, bolting up suddenly. “Who would not fall into the trap of playing god when _the rest of you_ are so desperate to follow things you don’t understand?”

Gail stands up after him, gun cocked and pointed. “Sit down, doc.”

“No,” Kirk says again, strong. “Do you think I believe any of your ‘unfinished business’? In an island you barely know? No, the girl would listen and follow her leader, but I know what you did. You’re just like them. You’re desperate for a god; only you call them the _government_. Stupid.”

“I’m fighting for something I believe in, jarhead or not.” Gail does not fight the surge of moral integrity, as well as the heat in his blood, that fills him suddenly. “What are _you_ doing? Do you think you’re doing anything good for this country, with your _energy_ and your dinosaurs and-?”

“This country does not exist where the self does. Why would I limit myself to the likes of you-”

Gail steps closer, feeling as though he should be offended. “There it goes again, with your grand, self-centered-”

“I want so many things you cannot even comprehend,” Kirk says even louder, stepping just as close until the two are almost chest to chest. “I only serve to pave the way for the future. Your _friends_ or whatever you call them- they want. But they want so many basic things. It’s what sets me from them- the King from the pawns-”

“Don’t you-”

Kirk beats him to it. “Oh, but I _do_. What I think about your friends, however, are irrelevant- and don’t you even dare pretend you care. But as far as everything is concerned, I am a god.” Kirk can almost feel the searing heat of Gail’s tongue-tied anger from where he was standing.

Gail’s eyebrows are scrunched, matching Kirk’s tilted, amused ones. But the expression on his face changes.

“The question remains, however,” Kirk starts.

“What question?” Gail can’t help but ask, through grit teeth.

“Your friends want so many basic things. Your _hacker_ seems to have such a penchant for compliments; a decent man, he could have been _my_ pawn under different circumstances. He’s endearing- too shy to just tell me that he wouldn’t be doing my bidding. But I know what he wants… and he wants recognition.” Kirk clicks his tongue. “As for red-haired friend… I’ve yet to completely understand her- she’s efficient enough to shield everything you jarheaded men seem to let out even in the face of foes. But from what I’ve gathered, she wants everything the way it’s supposed to be done. Tactical.”

“Save your analysis and tell me the question,” Gail is tempted to point the gun on the man and just get it over with. “You’re wasting time.”

Kirk laughs. “The question remains,” he repeats, voice lowering. “-are _you_ alien to want?”

It’s a loaded question- almost suggestive. Kirk continues. “Or perhaps you want, just like the rest of them.”

“Do I look like someone who’d want anything to do _with you_?” Gail growls.

“Maybe, if I were what you want,” Kirk looks at him with thinly-veiled expressions.

“ _Would_  I want anything from _you_?”

“Perhaps you’d want someone who can finally stand up to your testosterone-addled brain. Someone who can be the beating bag for your need to always play King Kong-”

Gail’s anger spikes and he does not stop himself from grabbing harshly onto the scientist’s coat collar. Kirk releases a breath, then- sounding, almost, like an entirely  _pleased groan_.

 

The atmosphere changes enough to make Gail reel back slightly.

‘He’s crazy. He just wants some following for his cultic Third Energy spit. Stop.’

Kirk laughs again, seeing the emotions run through Gail’s eyes.

He grabs enough common sense to step away from the man he now deemed _dangerous_ , and pledged to never talk to him again- or entertain that sick, _sick_ voice in his head telling him to continue.

 

-

 

When the building starts to shake, and the pipes fall off, Gail is immediately on his feet.

“The ceiling!” he shouts, “-move it!” -pushing Kirk away from an area of danger in which he realizes he pays for when the cold metal knocks him off his balance and his breath.

Kirk stands from his fallen pose, and laughs upon seeing Gail.

“You fool! What was the point in saving me?” he chides, humorously. Gail stops in his flailing just as Kirk assesses the damage. Looking eye to eye, finally- seeing _familiar emotions run through them_ \- the scientist smiles before leaving the room.

“How _pathetic_.”


End file.
